Forgivness is Devine
by DragonSlayer2187
Summary: Sayuri Taisho defeated Naraku, but didn't realize that in doing so, she sent him to a different world. Now in order for her family to receive their wishes she has to go and save this new world. Little did she know she would meet somebody that might heal her old wounds and she just might help him with his own too.


**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Inuyasha, who belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Final Fantasy VII, who belongs to Square Enix. I reserve the rights though to any OC characters I put in, so get my written permission before using._

_Thoughts_

'_Mental Talking'_

"**Beast Talking"****  
**

**Chapter One: Dream or Reality**

Sayuri waited for her chance to escape the castle. She couldn't believe her father, uncle, and mother both agreed it would be too dangerous for her. She had just turned thirteen and been in combat training with Ryuu and her father since she was old enough to walk. _We both have experience, why did Ryuu and I get left to babysit Rin. She has a mate to protect her why us. It's not fair we should have both got to go._ These were Sayuri's thoughts as she followed the little green toad called Jaken to her room.

Rin had not complained at all when she they told her to stay at the castle, but everybody expected that as Rin had no combat training at all. Then both her father, Lord Sesshōmaru, and her uncle, Lord Inuyasha, had turned to her and told her to stay as well. This caused her to throw a fit and demand that she be allowed to go. Just as both of them were about to cave her mother, Lady Kagome, stepped in and flat refused on her going. She reminded both her father and uncle who it was they were fighting and how her being there would all but give him an excuse to go after her as it would hurt almost everybody in the party. Both men than turned on her and had her swear she wouldn't move from the castle.

Sayuri at that point knew it would be stupid to argue against the alphas of her pack and so gave in, promising herself she would leave the first chance she saw to escape. _I am not missing out on this fight. I have just as much against Naraku as the rest of my family._ She vehemently thought as the toad opened her door for her and ushered her into the room. Standing in the middle of her room she listened for the click of the door, before she heard his feet scamper down the stone corridor. Once she couldn't hear him anymore she quickly raced into the small adjourning room, which was a walk in closet. Something her mother had brought from the future and incorporated it into all the rooms, along with personal baths.

Sayuri made a beeline for the very back of her closet and pushing on a loose stone in the upper right hand corner of the closet a small rumble happened and the back of the closet slid away to show her navy blue slayers suite with silver elbow, shoulder, stomach, and knee armor. Next to it was a yellow sash with royal blue flowers on it and hanging next to that in a black sheath with a silver handle and guard sat a western styled long sword, she did have a katana, but her father wanted her to learn how to wield all types, and now that was a long sword. Next to her sword sat her dark brown bow and a black quiver, filled with white goose feather tipped arrows.

As fast as possible Sayuri stripped out of her cherry red kimono, with a white flowering tree on the back and grabbed what her mother had called a sports bra. Taking off the wrappings she put on the black sports bra and found it did wonders for binding her breasts, way better than the stupid wrappings. She also put on some clean panties, also in black, before grabbing her slayer suite. She wriggled her way into the suit marveling how it clung to her like a second skin; for this is the first time she had actually worn it. Once it was on she took the finger holes on the end of the sleeves and slipped each one over her middle finger, thus bring the material over the top of her hand, seeing that done she reached for the silver demon armor and strapped it to the proper places on her body. When it was all on she couldn't believe how much heavier it made her feel and she hopped it wouldn't burden her movements too much. Grabbing the sash and sword she ran the sash through the two open holes in the swords sheath before wrapping and tying the sash to her waist, making sure her sword was on her left hip. A droopy bow hung down on her right hip. Then she grabbed the quiver full of arrows and slung it over her head and settled it over her right shoulder. The black leather strap stretched from her right shoulder all the way down to her left hip and she had to adjust it a little, so it wouldn't interfere with her drawing the sword. She then grabbed the dark brown bow and strung it quickly, before deciding to just carry it in her left hand.

_I need to do something with my hair._ Sayuri pondered as she stepped out of her closet and back into her room. She sprinted across it to her full length mirror and small dresser beside it. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a brush that her mother had brought from the future and something she called a hair band. Looking at herself in the mirror Sayuri decided to plate her snow-white hair to keep it out-of-the-way. She ran the brush through it, careful not to hit her ears as she discovered, the first time using the brush, it hurt like hell if she did and began braiding. By the time she finished and tied it off, the sky had completely darkened.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. Sapphire eyes stared back at her framed by some snow-white fringe, peaking between the fringes was an indigo crescent moon in the center of her forehead. Two neon pink stripes adorned her high cheekbones and ended in points just before a straight small nose took over the center of her face. Her lips were a full soft pink color and complemented her pale skinned heart-shaped face. Her snow-white dog ears twitched back and forth on top of her head and she could just make out the pink insides of them. It was then she noticed that her white hair was glowing in the light from the full moon. She needed something to cover that up, so she could sneak out without being seen. Racing back to her closet she found a large black cloak, with a hood that would throw her face in shadow and cover her hair up.

She quickly threw it over her back, covering up the quiver, clasping the front up. Then she pulled the hood over her head and ran back to the mirror to make sure her hair didn't show. Convinced that she would blend into the shadows, she needed something to cover her scent or this would all be for nothing. Sayuri then remembered she had stolen some of Sango's scent neutralizer perfume last year. If she remembered right she had hidden it beneath some other perfumes in her middle drawer on her dresser. She flung open the drawer and started rifling through it, not even caring about some of the glass perfume bottles in her haste.

"There you are." Sayuri exclaimed as she found the bottle she was looking for and brought it out. She uncorked it and sprayed herself generously, before hiding it back in her drawer.

"Alright, now it is time to get out of here without being discovered." Sayuri made her way over to the balcony doors and flung them open.

Walking out to the balcony she looked down and estimated it was a good four story drop, but she could make it without injuring herself. Her room faced out to the gardens and back of the castles estate. She could make out some guards patrolling the grounds, but if she timed it right, they wouldn't see her jump. She climbed up on to the rail of the balcony and crouched down with her hands gripping the front part of the rail and the balls of her feet perched on the back edge. As she carefully watched a sentry pass beneath her, she thought, _maybe I should go get Ryuu and we could both show our parents what we can do._Then she dismissed the thought, _He wouldn't be able to keep up with me and I don't need him slowing me down, maybe next time._ By now the guard had turned the corner and she could no longer hear his footsteps. That was her cue and she launched herself as far out from the window as possible.

The feeling of weightlessness took over her body and the bottom of her cloak flapped behind her as the air rushed by her as she fell. She just hoped it wasn't showing off her white hair with all the flapping it was doing. She glanced down to find that she was going to end up landing in the middle of the royal gardens. It seemed fate favored her today and she wasn't about to cuss the Gods now. Bending her knees slightly she moved her upper body forward and brought her hands up and out away from her body. She landed with a bone crushing force, but it didn't faze her body at all as she had landed in a crouch similar to what she had taken on the balcony, the exception, her body being more spread out.

Standing up she took a good look around at her surroundings, before determining her best place to get out would be the secret door hidden at the back of the royal gardens, because this door was hidden in the royal gardens she wouldn't have to worry about running into guards, for the simple fact only family and friends of the family allowed in them.

Sayuri made her way towards the guard wall as fast and silently as possible. She tried to stick to the shadows that the bushes, tress, and flowers created in the garden, but every once in a while she would come to a small court-yard and have to stick to the sides, feeling exposed, till she got to the opening on the other side. What felt like hours, but was in fact only fifteen minutes, she made it to the grey stone of the defense wall.

Pushing her back up as close as possible to the damp rough stone, Sayuri began sliding down the wall to where she knew the secret door was. She had just reached the corner where a guard tower interrupted the defense wall and it in the shadows the corner created was her way to freedom, she had just stepped out of the shadows that had concealed her to get to the door when she heard the metallic click of boots on stone. Too fast for a human to see, but not a demon, Sayuri ducked into the shadows and wrapped her cloak around her form as tight as possible. She even slowed her breathing till barely any air came in and out of her nose and watched as the guard approached.

He stood a good six feet and had long silver hair that barely touched the stone as he walked and flowed out from underneath his shiny helmet. He carried a long spear and she could hear the rhythmic sounds of his metal plated boots as they hit the stone. As he drew closer she felt her ears twitch at the sound of the metallic clink of his armor hitting together as he walked, but on top of that she could hear the fabric over her ears rustle as they moved.

She mentally cursed as any guard on duty had extremely sensitive hearing and this guard was all but standing on top of her, she was sure he heard it. Her fears came to light when the guard stopped just above her. Sayuri pinned her ears to her head and stopped all movements, even breathing as she waited for him to move on. He kept looking around and soon she heard him sniffing the air, trying to see if he could smell something. Cold fear grabbed her as she waited what seemed like hours for him to move on. The guard gave another curious glance into the garden and then out into the forest beyond the walls. He then shrugged his shoulders, which resulted in small clinking, and began walking in the same direction as before.

Sayuri didn't dare to move a muscle, until she could no longer hear his feet, but even then she waited a couple more minutes before letting out a whoosh of air and taking in a big gulp right after. She then began frantically searching in the dark for the one out-of-place stone. Normally it wouldn't be a problem of finding it, but this corner was so dark, she couldn't even see with her demon enhanced sight.

She gave a mental cry of, _Yes_, when she found it and pushed it in without further thought. The stone gave a loud groan and then rumble as it slid back to show a narrow and small opening. Sayuri startled by the noise whipped her head all around making sure nobody had heard it and was coming to investigate. Not seeing or hearing anything, Sayuri gave a sigh of relief and ducked down and into the black tunnel. Once inside she pushed on the lever that she knew was there and watched as the door rumbled closed behind her. Sayuri was now in complete darkness, but she knew the way and took off at a dead sprint with her demon speed. The exit was not far and would put her right in the middle of the forest, a good two miles from the castle walls.

Sayuri took a deep breath of air as she made it into the forest that surrounded the castle, the damp and musty smell from the underground tunnel quickly left her nose and replaced by the fresh air, infused with the smell of grass, dirt, wood, and flowers. Knowing that Jaken was likely to check up on her soon, Sayuri took off at another ground eating sprint, this time through the forest, still keeping a good two-mile radius between herself and the castle. She had to find the main road for that is where she planned on picking up the scents of her family and following them. They had a good nine-hour start on her, but if they engaged in battle not to long after they left, she should catch up quickly.

After only running in the thick forest for five minutes she came to the road. She stopped abruptly and turned her head both ways and sniffing the air for any scents. Sayuri didn't want to get caught now after having to go through all the trouble just to get this point. Not smelling, seeing, or hearing anything out of the ordinary she cautiously stepped out on the road. Crouching down in the dirt of the road, all the while keeping her senses open, she began sniffing the ground. It didn't take her long to pick up her families scents.

The first one she caught was her father's. His was a unique blend of raw energy, mixed with subtle hints of crushed pine needles and wood smoke. It brought a smile to her face as a lot of good memories came to mind.

The next scent she picked up was her mother's. This one had a pure energy to it that had a hint of cherry blossoms and clean fresh water. This made Sayuri's grin widen more as she remembered cuddling up to her mother on cold nights and falling asleep while she told her stories of what her time period was like.

Still smiling the next two smells she picked up where her brother's and uncle's. Shippō always smelled of wild grasses warmed by a noon sun. She figured it was because that is where she normally found him outside. The only time she found him somewhere else was if he was training or the weather wasn't cooperating. Her uncle's scent was a mixture of freshly tilled earth and Hickory wood chips. It soothed her inner demon and it reminded her to always be herself no matter how many times somebody put her down for being a half demon. Uncle Yasha and she would always have a special bond that nobody else would share.

Shaking her head to get rid of the morbid thoughts she concentrated on finding the last three scents. She finally did find them and a grin of satisfaction crossed her lips. Miroku's scent had a pure quality to it like her mother's, but instead of cherry blossoms and pure clean water he smelled like fresh linen and cool mountain air.

Sango's scent had always perplexed her, for it smelled like the ocean breeze, and as far as Sayuri new Sango had never seen the ocean till she came to live at the castle. It was then she picked up Kirara the fire cat demon's scent, which of course smelled of thick smoke and ash, pretty close to Tōtōsai's home in the lava field.

Having found everybody, Sayuri stood up and began traveling down the road, away from the castle. Stopping every few minutes she would take in another deep breath to make sure they hadn't left the road yet. She had only gone a couple more miles when the scents veered off to the right side of the road.

Sayuri got off the trail and entered the dense forest, now being extra careful as the scents now mingled with the local wildlife on the forest floor. She couldn't remember how long she had woven in and out of trees before she came upon the sounds of battle and a noxious smell that almost made her throw up that night's dinner.

Quickly she hid behind a tall thick tree trunk and planned her next move. The first thing she needed to do was get rid of the cloak, so she reached up and undid the clasp at her neck and let it fall to the ground beside her. _I will have to find it later._ Sayuri thought as she peeked around the tree and tried to make out where everybody was at and where she could strike without hitting somebody.

Sayuri hadn't realized it yet, but the scent neutralizing spray she had used earlier in the evening had worn off and Inuyasha, who had been the closest to her hiding spot, had smelled her and was now sneaking up on her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha yelled once he stood right behind her.

Sayuri all but jumped out of her skin at the close proximity and pitch of the shout and found herself on one of the trees lower branches looking down into her pissed off uncle's sun kissed eyes. She decided it would be a good idea if she stayed up in the tree for now as she answered his question. Swallowing the lump that had somehow formed in her throat, Sayuri stuttered out, "I…I wanted to…to help, so I…I sneaked out…out after Jaken s...ent me t...o bed."

"Get down here. Now!" Inuyasha had lowered his voice to a whisper, but it still held a dangerous edge to it.

Slowly Sayuri did as he told her and jumped down off the low branch she had been on. Once she was fully upright, she found herself pinned to the trunk of the tree by her uncle holding her shoulders against it. She could feel the anger radiating off his body, but as her eyes widened in fright and she looked into his golden eyes, she saw underneath the anger and instead saw fear for her safety. His face was so close to hers that their noses touched and every time he would breathe out it would fan across her cheeks, caressing them in heat, which was in contrast with the coolness of the evening.

She never once broke contact with his eyes, but did flinch when he stated in a deadly quiet voice, "We told you to stay home. This is too dangerous for you. Now I want you to turn around and head back to the castle this instant. If you try to defy me I will hurt you." He released her shoulders and stepped back from her and in a harder tone then before stated, "Go. Now."

Sayuri let a small whimper escape her lips at the harsh tone he used, but then something snapped within her and she glared back at him with a fierceness not seen before. "No I will not go. I want to protect you all and I will not go home with my tail between my legs. How am I supposed to get experience if you guys tell me it's too dangerous all the time?"

She realized too late her mistake as a menacing growl left Inuyasha's lips and his eyes flashed red for a minute before he was on her. He grabbed her by the shoulders again and she gave a loud yip as his claws dug through her clothes and into the smooth flesh of her shoulders, but he wasn't done yet as her whole body slammed with force into the rough bark of the tree, making small cuts appear, where it had pierced the fabric of her suit. The air in her lungs left her in a whoosh from the impact, but she couldn't bend over as he had his whole body pinning her to the tree. He removed one of his hands off her shoulder and put it on the top of her head over her ears, squashing them painfully to the top of her head. He then wrenched her head to the left and sunk his sharp canines into the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Having got a little air back; Sayuri let out a loud whimper and relaxed her whole body till she was a limp noodle, being held up by her uncle's body. This showed that she submitted to his will and he quickly let go of her head and retracted his fangs from her neck.

Sayuri had never feared her uncle, but at that moment she did. Small pains were going through her back, shoulder, and neck from the rough treatment, but she knew she had it coming too. She felt her uncle's soft warm tongue run over the two puncture marks on her neck. This not only cleaned the wounds, but sealed and helped them heal faster. He then slowly pulled his body away from her and gave her a sympathetic look, but it held no regret for what he had just done.

"Go." His voice came out more as a growl than words and Sayuri, not wanting to find out what would happen if she defied him again, took off in the direction she had come in.

But it was too late, with a yelp, Sayuri felt as something snaked its way around her waist and brought her run to a screeching halt. Her upper and lower body kept going forward, but came back with jarring force, which made her a little dizzy. Once her vision came back to normal she immediately dug her claws into the tentacle like object around her waist, trying get it to let her go, but this only seemed to enrage whatever had a hold of her, for it swung her upwards and then flung her into the ground with so much force she coughed up blood as the air forcefully left her lungs for a second time. She vaguely remembered hitting her head, but that was a moot point when you can't breathe. Finally air entered her lungs, but she coughed and felt something wet leave her throat and splatter her face and outfit. It was at that point feeling came back into her body and it screamed at her in pain. She felt her body lifted up and wrapped up in something warm and strong. Her head was gently laid into something soft and she could hear somebody calling, but with the ringing in her ears she couldn't make it out. Trying to see around the black spots in her vision, she finally could make out a face hovering over her. It was her uncle and on his face was a look a pure panic and fear.

She gave him a weak smile to tell him she was still alive as her vision finally cleared and then his voice came back crystal clear. He was shouting her name, "Sayuri! Sayuri!"

"I am okay, I think." She muttered as she took stock of her body.

It hurt to breath and she could feel some of her ribs starting to knit together, but she would be able to move in a few minutes. She raised her left hand and wiped it across her mouth. When she pulled it away she saw it stained bright red. _Huh so that was the liquid I felt._ She humorously mussed to herself.

"Can you get up?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her stare at her hand for longer than necessary.

Coming out of her daze she nodded her head and started to slowly and painfully sit up. Inuyasha put a hand on her back and helped her out before getting up into a crouching position and slinging her left arm over his shoulders. He then stood up taking most of her weight.

"We need to get you out of here and to safety. Once you are there I will come back and help the others." Inuyasha stated as he tried to get her moving, but halted when he heard her gasp of shock and turned to see her eyes locked on Naraku.

How had she missed this hideous thing, it was only two feet in front of them, being held off by her father, mother, brother, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. The upper part of the body was in the shape of a man. He had mid-back midnight black hair, a square jaw and chin, with thin pale pink lips, a straight and narrow nose, and above it a pair of blood-red eyes, that just screamed crazy and insane. He would have been quiet beautiful if it wasn't for the eyes and what was below his torso. Jutting out at his waist were four spiders legs and then a mass of green wriggling tentacles.

"What...What is that?" She stuttered out while pointing a shaking finger in its direction.

"That would be Naraku." Inuyasha stated in a cold hard voice beside her. "Now come on, we have to get you out of here." Not bothering to even help her limp out of there he picked her up bridle style and began running away from the carnage.

They didn't get far as all of sudden there were several shots of look out, before Sayuri felt her body go flying through the air once again as her uncle shoved her out of his arms. She hit the dirt hard and rolled a couple of times, before she came to an abrupt halt against a tree trunk. Once again rough bark ripped through her slayer suit, but this time it bit into the soft flesh of her right side. Giving a grunt in pain she lifted her head only to feel her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Her uncle stood just a little ways from her, but sticking out of the top part of his body were three massive tentacles. Bringing her heartbroken gaze up from the carnage of his body her eyes meet his, but his eyes no longer held a shine to them and was giving her a look of sadness as blood slowly dripped from both sides of his mouth. Giving her a small sad smile his eyes glazed over in death as the tentacles were then ripped from his body and in slow motion she watched in horror as his lifeless body fell toward the unforgiving ground. The three holes in his torso gushed away his life's blood, creating a pool that his body lay in. Coming out of her shock she did the only thing she could think of and screamed, "INUYASHA!" that one word being filled with all her pain, heartbreak, and misery.

**_Author Notes:_**_To everyone who has waited for the new and improved version of this story here it is. I hope you like the new version. To those just reading it please enjoy this story. Everyone please leave a review and tell me if you hate it or like it and why you do._


End file.
